When the Past becomes the Present
by Imaginationwriter187
Summary: Clary, her brother Jon and mother Jocelyn have been through a lot. Just barley escaping from her abusive father Valentine and brother Sebastian. As Clary starts at her new school in New York all she wants to do is fit in but she soon finds out she's pregnant with her brother Sebastian's child. What will Jace and her friends think of her? Will this change how Jace feels about Clary?
1. Demons of My Past

I slowly open my eyes and adjust my eyes to the light, except there's a problem, there's no light in the room at all. Not even the dim light of the porch lights outside that usually reflects into my room or my night light, which I always turn on. A feeling of dread and horror hits me as I realize where I am.

"No, no, no" I whisper to no one but myself, because I know where I am and that I'm not going to get out of this place again. The feel and smell of the down stairs basement is the same as I remember it. Cold marble floor covered with dust and the complete empty and dark feeling of the room. The room stinks strongly of piss and unwashed bodies. This is the room I get locked in when I disbehave, when Valentine says I should try harder and be a better daughter. Though sometimes he puts me down here just because it makes me miserable, because he enjoys my pain. I will have to wait her until he or Sebastian think I've learned my lesson and open the door to let me up.

Hours and hours pass, or was it minutes. Any amount of time her feels like a eternity. My body racks with sobs as the streams of tears roll down my face and don't stop. I'm out of breath, I'm drowning in my own tears, as I struggle to get to the surface my body goes limp with excruciating pain. All of my old cut and bruises from my beatings are back, I cant reach the surface, to much pain, to much-

"Clarissa!" I startle awake, my shirt and clothes are drenched in cold sweat. But I'm here, in my bed with its comfy pillows and floral pattern comforter. I'm in my true home and that's what matters.

"Honey, get up. You don't want to be late for your first day," my mom, Jocelyn yells from the kitchen.

"Be right there." I reply. My shoulder slump in relief. It wasn't real, it never is every night I have the nightmares about the times Valentine would lock me, mom or Jon in the basement. Or the times Sebastian would sneak into my room at night... I shake with goosebumps just thinking about it. Everything's different now, I keep telling to relax but the past keeps haunting me during the night and day. I feel like somethings wrong with me. Its only been a month since we have escaped them, but still mom and Jon seem find, I just have a harder time letting go and excepting this is our new life now. Far away from them, where they can't get us.

I slip into my ripped jeans and lime green V-neck shirt that says haters gonna hate, (its my confidence shirt.) I quickly run to the bathroom and I see in the mirror a old scar right next to my shoulder, peeking out from my shirts neck line. It doesn't hurt anymore but just seeing it makes me cringe. Remembering one of the nights Sebastian came to my room, he pushed me onto my bed and started taking my clothes off. I hit my bed post, causing me to start bleeding where the scar is now. He didn't stop, he never stopped even, when I begged him.

The memory feels like a slap in the face, it hit me so hard, I had no time to block it. I suddenly start panicking. I cant do this, go to a new school, face new people as well as old. Like my friend Simon, I haven't seen him since grade one, when Valentine decided we needed to move, people were getting suspicious about him. They will think I'm a freak if they find out what me and Jon have been through. That's when a sudden wave of nausea hits me. I run over to the toilet and puke my guts out. Not exactly the start to my day I had been hoping for, but at least there's no way today could get worse. I flush the toilet and when I'm sure my sick feeling has left I go over to the sink and brush my teeth until my gums bleed. The pain is soothing, distracting me from my thoughts. I wipe my mouth of any spare toothpaste and rush down stairs to make sure I'm for the first day of hell.

Running down the stairs I grab a crunch bar for breakfast and say a goodbye to mom, letting the hug last a few seconds to long.

"Its going to be fine." Mom reassures me.

"Its for the best, its time you and Jon have a normal childhood, meet some new people, start over."

"I know mom." I whisper, knowing she's right.

"I know."

I run through the yard, trampling the grass to get to Jon's car. Jon's seventeen and he's in grade 12, this year he will drive me but next year I have to suffer through the torture that is taking the bus.

"You ready." Jon says smiling, he's my light in the darkest times. He's always trying to find the best of every situation, he was the brother I needed when Sebastian was not. Its weird how two people can be twins (Jon and Sebastian), yet total opposites.

"Ya," I said, putting on my best fake smile.

"I am," never had those words been less true, but there was little I could do as the car pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

 **Hi guys! My name Imaginationwritter (a.k.a Annie) and if you liked the first chapter please review it and tell me how I can make it better, I'm always looking for suggestions! This first chapter was mostly going over some need to know information but I promise the next one will have more drama and you'll get to meet the gang. Jace, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, etc. If you guys have and TMI characters that you want to see in this story please tell me. I will try to post at least more than once a week, thanks! (P.S Sorry for all the exclamation marks!)**


	2. A New Beggining

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say a special thanks to Gracerdoodles, GloriaBright and HorribleLittleDucks, for there nice reviews! I also want to thank anyone who take the time to read my story or that will take the time to review this chapter.**

 **I went over my story and realized it had a couple editing and spelling mistakes. I'm sorry about that, I went back and fixed them up and I hope it doesn't happen again.**

 **Anyways thank you guys for your encouraging words and please enjoy!**

* * *

We pull up to the school to see a huge ancient looking brick building, with a sign out front reading Shadowhunter academy. Weird name for a school. I remembering looking at the schools web page that said they named it this to honor a doctor or something. Apparently he ended up going crazy, calling himself a "shadowhunter," whatever that is. Wow, this school sure does have a sick sense of humor.

I glance out the cars tinted windows, seeing students entering through the buildings main door. The look so happy and carefree, not yet fully aware of the horrors this world has to offer. I'm so distracting looking out the window I don't realize how rapid my breathing is until Jon speaks up.

"Clary, you are going to be fine, okay? Ill be there and you might even see Simon. Any way we need to start somewhere if were ever going to live a normal life." Jon says, curling his lip up into a small smile. He's right, I've spent enough time dreading school but it my not even be that bad. I might fit in, find some friends, right? I slow my breathing to a steady pace and try settle down.

"Okay" I reply.

"I can do this." Knowing its true as I try to grasp all my courage. I might have been through a lot of physical and emotional pain these past years, but trying to be accepted is still scary for anyone.

Jon continues to drive and smoothly pulls the car into a spot close to the entrance. Me and him hop out, making our way inside. Once we make our way through the schools towering entrance we head straight to the office, occasionally acquiring dirty glances from student in the hall. Do we look that out of place here? Is it that obvious?

We reach the office were the lady at the front desks prints off my schedules and Jon's. There's no reason to compare my schedule to Jon's, because he's in two years above me we won't have a chance at any of the same classes. This makes me frown. Jon quickly promises to come find me later and hurry's off to try to find his locker, so much for were in this together.

After he leaves I don't know what to do. I could find my locker or try to scope out my next class but-

"Clary!" I hear a familiar voice yell. This stops my train of thought. Making me turn around to try to find the source of the sound, when my eyes land on someone I haven't seen in years even though i'd know him anywhere.

"Simon!" I call rushing towards him. We collide into each other, he pulling me into one of the best hugs I have ever had, automatically making showing up today worth while. He smells amazing, just as I remember. Like a pine tree, tough he hates the outdoors. He's always been an indoor person spending hours at a time in his room playing games. This causing him to be super pale, but I wouldn't have him any other way. Simon, my Simon.

"What happened to you?" He asks as he releases me, there are tears threatening to spill over in his eyes.

"Oh Si, I'm so sorry its just such along story..." My voice trails off. I want to tell him everything. All the horror me and Jon have been through, all the pain, everything. But I know I can't not to risk him looking at me, seeing me not as me but a broken version of the Clary he used to know. I try my best to start somewhere, making my voice sound not totally pathetic.

"Its just that I-"

"No," Simon interrupts abruptly.

"No," I say flinching, traces of sadness in my voice.

"The past is your business, Okay? I am hurt that you never texted or called and it will take some time for me to fully forgive you, but... I don't want to waste time fighting with you when we should be catching up. I would like to pick up here we left off, if that's okay with you." He says smiling.

"I would love that." I say, a few tears leaking from my eyes. He truly is a good friend if he can forgive me after being such a bad one.

"Listen," he starts,

"I have to go to class because I was suppose to be there a few minutes early, but I'm already late. Would you mind finding me at lunch. There's a few friends I would like you to meet. I think you'll like them. We'll will be outside on the east side of the building. Okay?" He asks. I'm a little confused which is he east side but I agree anyway, not wanting to make him more late than he has to be.

"Great, see you then." He says, giving me quick hug, then running down the hall faster than should be possible while still managing to not knock over any kids. I shake my head and start laughing to myself, continuing to make my way down the hall.

I head to locker and after unsuccessfully trying my locker combo three times it finally pops open. Just as I'm about to close my locker I notice someone walking directly towards me. He's has black hair and is wearing the most glitter I've ever seen, as well as many jewel incrusted rings and what I have to admit is pretty fashionable leopard print scarf. Peoples stares follow him all the way down the hall.

"Hello, are you Clarissa Fairchild." He asked. Eyes looking me up and down, doing what I expect is judging my terrible fashion sense.

"Umm.. yay that's me." I reply, keeping my face half hidden with my locker, hoping he doesn't see my red cheeks.

"I'm Magnus Bane." He says, extending a hand for me to shake.

"I'm head of the leadership board so I'm here to escort you to your first class." He says as I close my locker and start walking down the hall with him. I tell him that my first class is science and we head in the direction I just came down. As we make small talk I learn he's also in grade 10. It's nice to know that Ill have at least two people I know I can talk to. He updates me on basic school information. Like bathroom location, class times and other boring stuff, but to my enjoyment he also fills me in on some school drama. As we continue walking I notice people laughing and point in my direction, until I look again. There laughing at Magnus.

"Are you okay?" I whisper as we round the corner to the science room.

"No problem biscuit, this happens all the time." He says causal dismissing my question like it's nothing. Though he tilts his head down.

"Its hard dressing the way I do and being the only openly gay kid in the school. It does attract some... unwanted attention" He says as his shoulders slump slightly. I can't help but feel bad. I'm always so worried about my own problems that I barley think about what other people might be going through.

We continue walking until we come to a door with big word science lab printed out-front. I turn to Magnus and give him a small smile.

"Thanks for walking me here. Maybe we could talk later or hang out. You could even meet my brother Jon." I say enthusiastically, hoping to cheer him up. I happily notice that his face instantly lights up.

"Ya." He says, with a pleasant tone in his voice.

"I'd like that."

I head into the class room and take a seat at the back of the class, with a small smile on my face. Maybe I really can get a new start here, I think. I already have two friends and didn't Simon say something about meeting his other friends? I start wondering who they are, as the classroom fills up with more students. The bell rings twice and everyone eventually slumps to there a seat.

Maybe time really can heal all wounds, I think. Simon did forgive me after all. Things seem better now that I'm here, I haven't thought about Valentine or Sebastian all day. Maybe I can eventually heal, find away to forever leave the past behind. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I had to re-writer this chapter a few times to make sure I got it right. Ill try to update as soon as I can, your reviews really help give me the determination to write.**

 **Question: Simon said he had some friends for clary to meet, can you guess who they are?!**

 **Also, would you rather I write shorter chapters and post more often or write longer chapters but don't post as often?**

 **Please tell me any of your suggestions or questions, I would be happy to answer them, I have so much spare time with nothing to do.**

 **Until next chapter, thanks!**


	3. Choose your Friends Wisely

**Hello friends!**

 **Please tell me what you think of my story by reviewing it. I'm not 100% sure if I'm going to continue it or not, I feel kind of like somethings missing or this isn't my best work. To share your ideas, opinions or questions please review!**

 **Thanks, Annie**

* * *

The day passes in a steady blur. I have felt lonely all day, I having had only one class this morning with Magnus and none with Simon. In the class I had with Magnus we were having a good conversation in study hall. He was giving me fashion advice, how to be more creative or add more shine to my look. Until one of the teachers , came up and snapped at us to be quiet, because apparently the idea of students talking is completely out of the question for teachers. Don't you just love school.

I was just finishing history class in fourth period when the bell chimed, signaling the end of class and start of lunch. I quickly bolt out the door and maneuver through the crowded hall, towards my locker. I grab my bagged lunch, which consists of an apple, coke and what is probably a week old bagel from Java Jones. Lucky me. My mom never was much of a cook. Even now me and Jon take turns cooking dinner every night, allowing mom to focus on her career in art. Its how she makes a living, although we barley gets by. Maybe I should start thinking about a job.

I continue making my way outside and step into the front schoolyard, scanning the grounds for Simon. Not knowing where exactly he wants me to meet him I start walking around the building, hoping I'll be able to spot him. I don't see him at the moment but I do spot Jon, sitting talking to one of his friends. He has light brown skin and sleek dark hair. I think I remember him from when I was younger, hanging around the house with Jon. But what was is name? Ralph, Randall, Roland? I'm not sure, but it was something with a R. I give them a quick, slightly awkward wave and continue on for my epic quest to find Simon.

After a few minutes I'm ready to give up until my eye catches on Simon, sitting at a picnic table with three other people. There's a girl there with ink black hair and what seems to be three inch high stiletto's. How can you manage to walk in those? I think. She could easily be the prettiest girl I have ever seen, with her dark eyes and gorgeous yet scandalous outfit. Simon obviously seems to think so, looking in her direction every second or so. My eyes shift over to the two boys that aren't so bad themselves. One with golden blond hair, which looks extremely messy, but in a cute way. The other boy being tall, with the same inky black hair as the girl sitting across from him.

Simon notices my silent stalking and smiles at me. Raising a hand, motioning me to come and join them. I take a deep breath and take my time making my way over to the table. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird? What should I say, what should I do? Its to late to turn back now, as I quietly approach the table. Simon stands up and laces his arm around me, pulling me towards the direction of the table.

"Guys I would like you to meet Clary!" He says beaming. Glancing at me and the back down to his friends. All four sets of eyes turn there attention at me, the to boys give me small smile while the girl has something else written on her face. Anger? Jealousy, maybe?

" Hi," I say meekly. Giving them one of my famous awkward waves, as I stand here, feeling completely out of place. A few seconds of awkward silence pass before the girl with black hair speaks up.

" I'm Izzy and these are my brothers Alec and Jace." She says, indicating the blond boy is Jace and the taller boy Alec. Her expression has soften from the angry expression she wore earlier. Hopefully that's a good sign.

I sit down next to her and start pecking at my lunch. The conversation starts out a bit rocky, but gains momentum as we keep going. The ask me questions about myself. Where did I move from, how am I liking school and do I have any siblings. I answer all the questions happily but also ask some of my own. After a few minutes I learn they have lived here most of there life and that all of them are siblings. Weird seeing as Izzy and Alec look so much alike, yet Jace looks so different. When were done talking about the question the situation takes a turn for the worse. They start talking about things that I have no knowledge of, whatever there talking about goes right over my head. I start talking less and less until I'm just silently eating my lunch. I do catch Jace watching me every few seconds, it makes me feel a little uncomfortable. I'm fine just listening to them talk until they start acting mean and start bitching about people, saying how so and so is a slut or making accusations that seem to be based on very little evidence, if any all. The last straw was when they started talking about Magnus making fun of his personality and clothes.

"He dresses like a drag queen." Izzy scoffs. Simon and Jace nodding and laughing in agreement. I do notice Alec neither agrees or disagrees, just pushes his food around on his plate. Maybe he is nicer than he appears. All of a sudden I become hot and flustered, unable to deal with them anymore. I abruptly stand up. grabbing my bagged lunch and balling it in my fist. I continue to turn around and walk away.

"Clary, where are you going?" Simon ask curiously, not aware that anything's wrong, even though there's no way this could get worse.

" Ummm, to the washroom. Ill be right back." I say, even though its a total lie. I make my way inside and walk the halls, when I find Magnus sitting on the ground and eating his lunch. All by himself. I walk over and slide onto the ground next to him, he looks up with a shocked expression.

"Hey," I say with a small smile. Hoping he wont see how truly upset I am. He barley acknowledges me before speaking again.

"You should go biscuit, being seen talking to a loser like me wont do anything good to your reputation." He replys sadly before going back to finishing his lunch. I grab his scarf and tug on it so hard that he's looking at me dead in the eye. I've had enough shit for one day.

"Fuck my reputation and fuck anyone who calls you a loser." I say with dead seriousness, this being the most truthful thing I've said all day. I only pausing shortly to see the horrified expression on Magnus's face.

"I don't care about what people say, your one of my only friends here Magus and it would be a honor to eat lunch with you." Magnus doesn't comment as I start eating the rest of my lunch. After a few minutes me and Magnus have began laughing and talking. Not at all bother by the harsh glances we get from others in the hall, because they really don't have a impact on us unless we want them to.

As lunch nears an end I've learned something. I have spent half my life with no escape, no choice over my decisions but that stopped as soon as I walked out of that house. Starting a new chapter of my life. Now I'm going to do what makes me happy, what I want to do. If I had the choice between Magnus or the popular kids I would pick Magnus in a heartbeat.

* * *

 **Wow, what a plot twist! I decided to spice things up a bit but am still planning for everyone to be friends (eventually).**

 **Question: What should Clary's job be?**

 **If you want a new chapter early please review! I would love to hear your ideas. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do for the next chapter. I've come to sort of a writers block. If you guys have any ideas of things you want me to include ill do my best to add it in somewhere.**

 **Remember review! As Shakespeare said "Give every man thy ear, but few thy voice."**

 **Thanks! ;)**


	4. New Information

**Hello!**

 **Thank you all for follows and reviews, on the last chapter! The suggestions and constructive criticism was very useful and yes I know my spelling/grammar is horrible, but than you all for putting up with it! I am so so sorry about how long this chapter has taken to be posted. I've had a lot going on and plan to update less, but will not abandon this story. Without further a due let the chapter commence!**

* * *

Me and Jon make little conversation on the way home. He tells me about his day which seemed better than mine. There's an a dark sort of cloud looming over us though, school having not been easy on either of us. At this point we don't need to talk about what's wrong, at this point in our lives we can tell by looking at each other. We dealt with enough pain in the past to see through the brave faces. When we pull up into the drive way when we are surprised to see Luke's ancient dodge truck sitting there. Luke first reached out to us after he learned we moved. He helped us get settled and even helps with grocerys and other stuff sometimes. We were all very close before we moved away. Exspecially him and my mom.

"Luke." Jon asks. Opening the door to see him and my mom on the couch, drinking coffee.

"Home already." Mom asks teasingly. Me and Jon both run over to the couch and give mom and Luke each huge, long hugs.

"Anything wrong?" Luke says concerned. I glance at Jon to find he's already looking at me.

"Everything's fine." I say, Jon nodding in agreement. Luke gives a suspicious nod. While mom just looks between the two of us.

"Well we have a lot of homework we should start." Jon says lying, me nodding along with him.

"A yay... ummm we'll be in our rooms." I spit out, before me and Jon quickly run upstairs to our rooms and shut the doors behind us. It's not that we like lying to my mom and Luke it's just better that way. Moms having a hard enough time already without me and Jon telling her all our problems. It's better for her to think we are all right.

After a few hours I hear a knock out on my door and open it to find Luke.

"Hey," I say with a small smile. He smiles back, talking a few steps cautious into my room.

"Hey Clary. I was just wondering... is there anything going on with you. And Jon I should know about." He says, with fear in his eyes. I look down and start talking before thinking.

"It just hard being the new kid sometimes. That on top of everything else that has happened." I say awkwardly. Luke looks at me and starts talking, always knowing what to say.

"I know I can't exactly make people be your friends, but maybe I have a way you may feel a bit more normal."

"And what is it?"

"I have a friend who owns a restaurant, it's called Taki's. I know it's not the perfect solution but he's under staffed and you could give us it a shot. It would benifit you both." He says hopefully. I look at him and smile.

"Its worth a try."

* * *

After Luke leaves I get ready for bed and start thinking. My day wasn't totally bad, I met a new friend and was basically offered a job. Tomorrow can only get better. With those thoughts clouding my mind I slowly drift to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning when my alarm goes off I bounce out of bed ready to start a new day. I'm walking down to breakfast when a wave of nausea hits me. I run around the corner and into the bathroom, managing not to vomit on the floor. After I'm finished I lay on the cool floor for a few minutes. Why is this happening? I was sick yesterday to but that was just because of nerves, or was it? While I keep laying there a though hits me. No, I couldn't be, I think. That's not possible I-

Bam! That's when the memory hit me, one that I tried so long and hard to forget.

* * *

Sorry I have not updated sooner but I have decided to make less frequent updates. Also sorry how fast the plot line is going I just really want to get the juicy stuff! Also, also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm typing on my phone and it's kinda new to me. **Please** **review**!

 **Annie**


	5. When History Repeats Itself

Hi guys! Decided to do a really short and quick chapter before march break. I won't be uploading until sometime after that. On top of that it's my birthday so I'll be busy! I loved writing this chapter beacause we get to know a lot into Clarys past. I'll try to update as soon as possible and please enjoy!

* * *

 _ **1**_ _**and**_ _**a**_ _**half**_ _**months**_ _**ago**_

The floor of my bedroom feels cold and unforgiving. The horrors of the hours before come back to me. Him pushing me onto the bed, him unbuttoning my clothes and him laughing at me as silent tears roll down my face. No matter how many times it happens I always feel the same, broken and weak.

The first few times I though about telling someone, mom, Jon maybe. No, they already had enough to worry about, they to had to endure beatings. I even considered telling Valentine for a moment, but I already knew I was just being foolish.

Tonight should have just been routine. Sebastian comes and goes, I wake up, scavenging a quick breakfast and then take my pills. Tonight didn't go as planned.

I had just fallen into a light sleep when I was awoken by creaking floor boards and someone whispered my name.

"Clarissa!" I hear someone hiss. I open my eyes squinting to see a dark form hovering above me.

"Jon! What are you doing here. You know you'll get in trouble if you-"

"There's no time! Pack a bag and meet me and mom downstairs in five minutes. There's no time for questions." He says, as he soundlessly slips out the door, as if nothing had happened.

I grab a dusty, old backpack and chuck my clothes and toiletries into it, plus a book. I finish up and as quietly as I can I sneak downstairs, not knowing this will be the last time I see this room.

I meet Jon and mom downstairs, them having packed their own bags as well. Jon pulls out a key and unlocks the front door, apparently having snatched it without Valentine or Sebastian noticing. We set off to the nearest bus station, paying with money we had all pooled together.

When arriving at the airport we book the first flight to New York and get ready to leave that chapter of our life behind. I watch us rise above the clouds, unable to feel anything but joy and glee. We had left that horrible life behind and there was a chance for a new start, but little did I know I had brought a tiny piece back with us.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I known there is probably a lot of spelling errors because I wrote his on my iPad. I have decided that it will be my main fanfic device so please bare with me and my shit spelling. **Please** **Review!**

Annie


	6. The Plot Thickens

Hi guys! Thank you for all your reviews and suggestion. My birthday is on Monday (a depressing day to have your birthday on,) so I decided to write an extra long chapter. Please suggest and plot ideas and review because this is literally my life. Thanks!

* * *

I can do nothing but sit on the bathroom floor and sob. This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening. But the more I think it the more hopeless it sounds. Maybe I'm just sick? There's always a chance that I'm not pregnant and this is just life's version of a sick cruel joke, right? Out of all the problems I thought of facing this wasn't one of one. I can't even ponder the idea of taking care of a tiny human.

I decide to slowly get up, bracing may hands on the sink for support. I rinse out my mouth and stare at my pasty complection in the mirror. I think for a few seconds about the best course of action, before making up my mind. There's something I have to do before anything else. I head downstairs and quickly get ready for school. I have a plan and it requires one individual in perticular. Magnus Bane.

* * *

"I got it." Magnus says, gasping for breath and clutching a small paper bag in his hand. He had ran all the way to the closest drug store and back in record time. He walks over to me and pulls me off of the ground, where I'm sitting in the girls locker room.

"Thanks." I say, taking the small paper bag from his hands. I do a quick scan of the change room before turning back him.

"Are you sure it's okay to be here? People will notice that we're gone, this could have waited until lunch."

"Trust me, no one will notice we're gone. It's only first period anyway and it's gym. I don't even show up to gym half the time anyway." Magnus said with a smile. If I didn't know any better I would think Magnus just said that to make me feel better, but there is no way I can imagine him in the mandatory grey gym clothes we wear. I'm pretty sure Magnus would die before being caught dead wearing them.

I gave him a nervous smile and gathered my bearings. Shaking off the feeling of dread creeping up on me. I take the pregnancy test out of the bag and box and head over to the bathroom stalls. Exhaling a shakey breath.

"Wish me luck." I say with a quivering voice and turn around to head into the stall.

"Good luck, biscuit." I hear Magnus murmur before I lock the door and sit down. I quickly pee on the infernal stick and come back out with the stick in hand. I set it on the counter and Magnus starts the five minute counter on his phone. I start pacing pack and forth unable to block my stream of thoughts. What if I am pregnant? How will I tell my mom and Jon about the baby? How will I tell them it's Sebastian's. Oh god. Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian-

"Stop pacing before you make a grove in the floor," said Magnus, a small frown on his face. He was genuinely scared and worried about me. After knowing him only more than a day he has become my best and currently only friend. When I asked him to pick up the the test he hesitated without a doubt. He didn't even ask any questions, though it seems he's itching to get some answers. Magnus is a good friend but that doesn't mean he still doesn't like gossip.

"Sorry." I reply sheepishly, sinking to the ground. Pulling my knees into my chest and resting my head on top. All of a sudden a rush of emotion comes at me. Tears roll down my face as my body starts racking with sobs. In one quick stride Magnus is on the ground next to me. Stroking my arm and whispering in my ear.

"Hey it's going to be okay, biscuit. There's always the chance that this is just a scare and we will laugh it off afterwards and even if you are pregnant you don't have to fear because I will gladly help pick out all the baby's clothes and help you decorate the room." This makes me look at him and let out a laugh. Even though I'm sad he can get me to laugh. He knows what will make me feel better.

"Thanks Magnus, because my biggest problem was what shade of blue to paint the nursery." I say sarcastically. Magnus opens his mouth to say something witty in return when a loud beeping cuts him off. The phone timer. I get up and make my way towards the sink, picking up the stick lying next to it. I look in the mirror unable to look just yet when I see Magnus standing behind me, as he flashes a quick thumbs up. I take a deep breath and look down. Seeing a little pink plus looking back at me, sent from the devil himself. My blood runs cold and my previous expression is wiped off my face. I glance up at Magnus and from my reaction he already knows the answer. I quickly run to the stall shutting the door, before giving Magnus time to react. I kneel over into the toilet and hurl all I have left inside.

* * *

I continue the day as normal putting on a happy plastered face. After spending the rest of the first period throwing up and having Magnus hold my hair back I decided to go back to class. Not wanting to go home and raise suspicion with my mom or Jon. I have spent most of my classes sitting next to Magnus and trying to avoid Simon, Jace, Alec and Izzy. There were a few times one of them motioned me to join them but I quickly look down, making myself interested in whatever work was in front of me. Throughout the whole day there was this cloud looming over me and a question I was trying to answer. What am I going to do now? Through out the day those words haunted me. What to do now? What to do n-

My thoughts are interrupted from a high pitch ring coming from my bag. I slide out my phone and put it into my lap, careful to keep it out of the teachers sight. I power it on and it reveals I have one new message.

Luke: Hey Clary, talked to my friend at Taki's and good news, you can start right away! He said you can start after school today and I said sure. Hope that's not a problem. Talk to you later.

I put down my phone and groan, earning a few stares from people around me. Magnus turns and gives me a questioning look, but I ignore him. This is the last thing I needed today. I pick up my phone to text Luke to say I can't when I stop and reconsider. It's hard to come by a job this easily and I might not get another opportunity like this. Also when the baby comes I'm going to need money and lots of it and even though my mom is the kindest person you'll ever meet I'm still pondering the idea of what I'll do if I'm kicked out. I make up my mind and text Luke back with a descion I'll probably regret later.

Clary: That's great! Tell him I'll be there at 3:50. Your the best Luke! :)

* * *

After I spend the rest of the not paying attention and avoiding everyone the bell finally rings, signaling the end of the day. I tell Magnus a quick goodbye and meet Jon in the parking lot, telling him about the new job and where to drop me off.

I go into the restaurant and my mouth drops open. It's not super over the top or fancy and that makes it perfect. There are a few booths lining the wall and very little people in the cafe, as well as art lining the wall and indie music softly playing over the speakers. I couldn't have found a better place to work if I tried.

I go up to the counter and introduce myself to the girl at the counter, whose name tag reads Kaelie. She looks at me, obviously uninterested and thrusts a blue shirt into my hands, as well as a name tag of my own, before going back to whatever was so interesting. After changing into my uniform I find the manager, Tessa, who kindly introduces herself and gives me the basics.

"That's about all you need to know and if you have any questions you can feel free to ask." She says with a genuine smile.

"Thanks." I reply, happy to know another friendly face. She gives me a nod and then something catches her eye behind me, before she turns to me again with a smile.

"Looks like you have your first customers, good luck." Tessa says, before scurrying away to deal with something else.

I knew I was nervous about my first customers (amplified pregnancy hormones,) but nothing could prepare me for the surprise as I turn around to the booth to see Simon, Jace, Alec and Isabelle looking right at me.

Holy fucking shit.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading! Please, please, please review. It would really make my day. I appreciate input and any plot ideas. Thanks y'all!

Annie


	7. The Ever Growing Shit Storm

Hi guys! Sorry I've been so busy and that this chapter is shortish, things are ramping up with end of school term, as you all probably know to well. Please **review**! Thanks for all the support, Annie.

* * *

Of course this had to happen today, the shit storms has defiantly reached a high! I go through different possibilities that would lead me anywere else but their booth, but my mind is blank and I've been staring at the for so long that they obviously know I can see them. Good job, I tell myself. You sure know how to act like a creep.

I quietly maneuver my way around the tables to where their sitting. As I approach they all smile, not indication that our conversation yesterday was as awkward for them as it was for me. I give them a shy smile and pull out a notepad.

"Welcome to Taki's, what can I get for you." I say, almost to bored sounding. Jace, Izzy and Alec look confused by my informal greeting, while Simon acts like he didn't hear what I said.

"Clare, how come we didn't talk to you today. Whenever you looked at us you turned away. Did something happen?"

"No..." I say fumbling with my words, trying to think of an accuse. Slowly I start backing away from the table, ever so slightly.

"Its just that... I didn't want to-" Without realizing it I backed straight into Kaelie, while she had been carrying a tray full of food and now I lay straight on my back, facing the ceiling. My hand goes instinctively to my stomach, but with in seconds I realize nothing hurts and I'm fine. Pulling my knees to my chest I look up to Jace, Izzy, Alec and Simon. Their faces are frozen in concerned and horrified expressions, much like the ones of customers at other table.

All of a sudden I take everything in and it becomes to much so I start uncontrollably... laughing? A wave of giddiness hits me as I stand up and start giggling. Soon Jace, Izzy, Alec and Simon have joined in as well. We are all there laughing for about five minutes straight, in the middle of the restaurant acting like maniacs, when Izzy comes with me to the bathroom, she having offered to help me try to get the some of the milkshake out of my hair.

When we enter the bathroom I put my hair under the tap and start scrubbing, with the help of Izzy, to get all the shit out. As I finally use some paper towel to dry off my hair Iz starts giggling again.

"Did you see the look on Kaelies face! She looked so pissed."

"She is going to hate me even more now than she did before." I groan

"Don't mind her," Izzy fusses. "The only reason she was standing there anyway was she was trying to get a look at Jace. She's always had a creepy crush on him, but now she's just trying to get into his pants. Maybe this will teach her to keep her big head out of the way." We both start laughing this time. After we're done she wets a paper towel and hands it to me to use on my shirt.

"Listen," she says softly. "I know me Jace, Alec and Simon can come off a bit strong. Simons not the exact same guy you knew, but trust me when I say we're not always like that. At least we try not to be. I saw the way you looked when we were talking and I'm sorry if we hurt you and I also know Magnus is a great guy, but... he's just a bit different from us. So I'm sorry... again." She finishes awkwardly

I look at her astonished, not knowing if I should believe her or not. Multiple replies go through my head but I can't think of what to say. She seemed so convinced about what she said before, but I also believe her now. So I decide to give her one last chance.

"I'm not promising anything but I'm willing to give you guys one last shot." I say with a meek smile. All of a sudden Izzy's back straighten and her eyes start gleaming.

"Thank the angel! I am again so thankful you'll give us another chance. I have an idea, what better way to celebrate than a sleepover!" I instantly stiffen and start thinking of accuses.

"I don't really think that-

"Nonsense!" Izzy chirps. "It's the perfect way for us to get to know each other and blow off some steam. Of course we'll only invite a few people, like me and you of course, then Jace, Simon, Alec and you can bring Magnus! I can text you the details." She says, taking my phone out of my pocket and typing things in like rapid fire. Then she in puts my phone back in my and turns toward the door, while I still stand in shock.

"See you then!" She calls.

"Wait!" I holler, but it's to late. I can already hear the door close behind her.

* * *

After quickly finishing cleaning up I rush out of the bathroom to find Izzy and everyone already gone. I sigh and get back to work, heading to the back room to start on the piles of dishes that most likely wait there. Before I do that though I reach into my pocket to grab my phone seeing that Izzy has already texted me everything about the sleepover. Wow that girl works fast.

Iz: Hi Clare! Sleepovers tomorrow, assuming you don't have anything to do on a Friday, and Alec, Jace and Simon can all come! Remember to ask Magnus. Can't wait!

I ignore her text and go into my contacts to find Magnus. I don't know who else to talk to who will get the shit I'm going through, hell, so much has happened since the few hours I've seen him. I take my time trying to sum up all the shit that's happened.

Clary: You'll never believe what the fuck just happened...

* * *

Phew! That took a while to write. You guys deserve it though because you fucking rock! Leave suggestions about next weeks sleepover! Soooooooooooooooooo sorry I took so long to update, I've done a lot in the past month or so (lost track at this point.) You'll hopefully be happy to know I got my beginner license, yay! Took me fucking long enough. Anyway, thank you all for your support and excuse my shitty grammar and spelling (and crappy detail, sorry senpai) Please **review**!

XOXO Annie ;)


	8. Who ate my Nutella

Hello my lovelies! Thank you all so much for the support and reviews. We are so close to 70 followers and it's amazing!

As school is wrapping I am going to be going away in June for a few weeks, during these weeks I'm stay at my cottage which does not have wifi, Gasp! I will try very hard to keep updating every few weeks over the summer.

I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors, but sometimes they slip past me in the rush to publish and bring you guys my content. I again want to thank you all so much! Please follow and **review**. Thanks!

P.s my school recently banned phones, I cry. No more reading fanfiction in class for this one... :(

* * *

I hurl myself out of bed and run to the bathroom, lurching towards the toilet. What a lovely way to start a Friday. I wipe my mouth and pull myself together, hoping mom or Jon don't supspect anything. I still haven't even thought of a way to break the news to them. All the scenarios in my head either involve mass destruction or a fire. Hey, I never said my imagination is helpful.

I quickly brush my teeth and run down stairs to look for something to eat. I am really craving Nutella ( **Nutella** **is** **my** **bae**!) this morning, for my amplified cravings and all. I open the bottom cupboard to sadly find the jar gone. Dammit Jon! That boy is like a food monster. All he does is eat and eat, but he knows how much I love Nutella. I guess I'll just have to find a way to make him pay back later. I quickly run upstairs to throw on some faded jeans and a cardigan, then kiss my mom goodbye. I run outside to the car and hop into the passenger seat next to Jon, giving him a small smile and a smack on the shoulder (for eating my Nutella) and he laughs. I might have had a rough start but that doesn't mean I won't take the opportunity to make today my bitch.

* * *

I hop into Izzy's red ferrari with Magnus and Izzy trailing behind me. I get into the backseat while Izzy drives and Magnus takes the passenger seat. It was hard convincing Magnus to come along, he was iffy and said I shouldn't trust them, as well as him mentioning I should be taking care of myself now that I'm pregnant. I proceeded to argue I have to live my life now before the baby come, cherish my last few months of freedom. Magnus was as stubborn as a rock and I almost gave up but all of a sudden when I mentioned Alec would be there his view on the subject completely changed.

Izzy had suggested me and her go shopping at the mall before going back to her house so that we could get some new clothes and when I mentioned that was Magnus's area of expertise she said he simply must come with us. So we told the boys not to wait up for us and they are going to wait at the house. Izzy told us not to worry, the were probably just going to go and play video games for a few hours anyway. Boys will be boys!

"Love the car!" Said Magnus, interrupting my train of though.

Izzy gave a appreciative smile. "Thanks." She said, as we pulled into a parking space and jumped out of the car. We walked to the mall entrance and begin heading to stores. At first I was worried Izzy and Magnus wouldnt get along but I was surprised by how well they are together. The three of us went all over the mall into different stores. We went to American eagle, Forever 21, Pink, H&M, Sephora, Abercrombie and Fitch, Aeropostale and a few other stores. Magnus was even about to walk into Justice until I told him it was a young girls store. As we walked away I hear him say something about how clothing with glitter should be available to all ages.

When we were all done I was sure I had spent money I don't even have. I only bought a few simple t-shirts and two pairs of leggings though. Izzy had bought three new dress, makeup and new heels, while Magnus had bought a couple vests, (adorned with a bit glitter of course,) a cute light up bow tie and a set of cat ear head bands, one of which he was wearing now. Me, Izzy and Magnus were now just talking and eating our fro yo.

"... and then he said if it was a duck it would of bit me!" Magnus said, finishing off his storie about one of his old friends. It had caused me and Izzy to start uncontrollably giggling. I wiped my eyes and shook my head. Quickly reached into my phone and checked the time.

"It's almost 6:00, we should probably get back soon before the boys start to worry." Izzy and Magnus let out a sigh, but nod in agreement.

We reach the car and put our pile of bags into the trunk. We hope back into the car and Izzy rolls down the windows and blast the radio. We speed down the roads causing me and Izzy's hair to trail in the wind behind us. Izzy turns up the radio even louder when party in the USA comes on the radio. We all start sing at the top of our lungs, causing the song to be loud and off key. I burst into a fit of giggles and soon Iz and Magnus join in as well. I look in the side mirror of the car. I have a huge smile on my face and I look like an idiot, but I don't care. Despite all that's gone wrong for once in my life I finally feel normal, I've found a place where I feel like I belong.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading. Super sorry this chapter was short, but if I included the whole sleepover bit I feel like it just would have been to much and taken to long. Next chapter is the sleepover! Please tell me if you have any burning desire for me to add a scene in like 20 question, spin the bottle, etc.

I will try very hard to give you guys at least one chapter (the sleepover) over the summer. It might take a bit because I'm not 100% sure what's gonna go down yet. Thank you all so much for your reviews and support. Reviews are always appreciated because they help me now what I need to work on so ya... please **review!**

I want to wish you all a great summer in advance, or maybe not, who knows? Love you guys so much and I'll be back next chapter. Byyeeeeeee!

-Annie 💕

P.s Any idea who the duck story was about?! Hehehe


	9. Truth or Dare Fiasco

Hello lovelies! I am back and have decide out of the kindness of my heart to bless you with another chapter filled with my whimsical words. Just kidding, I suck at writing and I honestly don't know why any of you are still here... but if you still are here then yay!

This is probably going to be my only post for July, seeing as I shall be wifi-less from mid July to August. I will try to post near the end of August but that depends whether or not I have my shit together. Also, thank you all for reviewing, following and/or favouring! It gives me loads of confidence and helps me to actually want to complete this story.

Well that's enough of chitchat and my boring life. Without further a due here's the new chapter!

* * *

I honestly don't know what the hell I'm doing here.

I had a great time with Izzy and Magnus. Honestly it was one of the best times in my life, for once I felt like I fit in, but now standing in front of Izzys house I realize I've made a stupid mistake. I must having been in a drug induced coma when I thought I could do this. There's no way a pregnant chick and a free wheeling bisexual will just be able to waltz right into what I call the primp and pristine lifestyle of the Lightwood family. No way in hell

My breathing rapidly increases and I have to brace my hand on the car door to keep myself up right. My face must be drained of blood as well due to the concerned glances Magnus keeps throwing at me. Izzy doesn't seem to notice though as she skips into her house, arms loaded with heaps of bags filled with makeup, shoes and clothes. Damn that girl must be strong. My legs can't even seem to support my own body weight at the moment.

Magnus glances back to the house, making sure Isabelle has gone inside before placing a reassuring hand on my back and moving it in circles.

"There, there biscuit. Game face on," he says, giving a short laugh. I shake my head, signaling defeat. This make Magnus's face tense like I just told him I dumped a vial of glitter down the drain. His gaze quickly snaps to my stomach and stay their, his eyes gleaming with concern. "Biscuit, is it the baby. If it is we should get you to a hospital rights now. Izzy and the rest of them won't mind if you have to go, what matters is-" he blurts out before I cut him off.

"No, no, no. I'm fine Magnus, just... a bit nervous. Let's just go in, okay?" I whisper yell, before Magnus can starts to worry again. He gives me an un-convinced glance before heading to the trunk and getting our bags. I'd still rather not go in, but I'd rather go in than have Magnus unnecessarily worrying about me.

I give his hand a little squeeze before heading to the front door where Izzy's waving at us. His hand in mine is reassuring, but it doesn't quite fill the hallow feeling in my chest.

At first when entering the Lightwood house I feel nervous and I can tell Magnus does too, by the way he keeps straightening his bow tie. We enter into a large foyer with a massive stair case and crystal chandeliers. Me and Magnus stare, our mouths gaping, but Izzy doesn't seem to notice as she casually struts into a room which I assume is the living room. When we enter we see Jace and Alec on a white couch, each with a controller pointed at the TV, while Simon sits on the ground, watching the TV intensely. They don't even seem to notice we're here until Izzy walks to the TV and hits a button on the Xbox, causing the TV to go black. Making Simon protest.

"Iz! We we're just about to declare a winner."

"We'll you guys we're so busy you didn't notice our guest were hear!" Alec, Jace and Simon all turn toward the entrance were me and Magnus are standing. I give an awkward wave, trying to be casual.

"Comin guys," says Alec, motioning for us to join them on the couch. We sit down and after a few minutes of awkward silence conversations start to take flight. Alec, Jace, Simon and me start talking about our horrific English teacher while Izzy and Magnus talk about Kylie Jenner lip kits.

After a while I have totally forgotten my nerves and our conversations have merged into one, all of us laughing and joking. I do notice Magnus seems comfortable as well, referring to Alec as Alexander, causing him to blush. I also notice a few times Jace looking at me when he thinks I'm not looking. After I start touching my face self consciously, do I have something in my teeth or hair. I use the bathroom once and I find nothing wrong so I shrug it off and go back to the living room.

Once we get dinner (pizza, my favourite) we all change into pj's and set up our beds, me being sandwiched between Magnus, protectively on my left and Jace on my right. After we all turn on Jurassic World and make some snacks Izzy has an idea.

"Guy's I've just had the best idea! Why don't we play... TRUTH OR DARE!" Izzy says, ecstatic. Magnus nods (also clearly excited) while Simon, Alec and Jace let out a groan. I just kinda stay quiet, not wanting to reveal anything about my past which I've only ever told Magnus about. No one seems to notice my non-answer though, due to Jace and Izzy arguing.

"Come on Iz, truth or dare... really? Remember what happened last time we played, nobody would talk to each other for a week."

"Come on Jace...don't be a chicken!" With that Jace stopped all arguments and the other boys stopped as well. Apparently it wasn't worth losing their masculinity over a game.

"Fine," Jace sighs. "One game."

After a few turns we all end up on the ground, sobbing with laughter. We peek through the window to see Simon next door, who was dared by Jace to go to their neighbors house next door and "profess his love" to their neighbour Mrs. Starkweather, but the plan went wrong when heard him talking to her, which leads us to now where is chasing Simon down the street.

He bursts through the door struggling to catch a breath, which only causes us to laugh more. When Simon finally catches his breath he starts laughing to. Soon we all look like a bunch of lunatics laughing on the floor. When we're all out of breath Simon is quick to jump back into the game.

"Clary, truth or dare?" He says, crossing into the room to sit on the couch. I think and have to say truth because theirs no way I would risk doing what Simon did.

"Truth"

"Hmmmmm..." Simon says, scratching his chin when his face lights up with glee. "I got it! Tell us your biggest secret. I know theirs something your hiding Fray." I just give a little laugh, not at all thinking about my answer. Everyone's eyes are glued on me anticipating my answer. I see Magnus looking on edge but for some reason I forget why. My mouth moves before my mind can even fully process the question.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Ohhhhh! Things are heating up! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, all feed back helps. :)

My god!I just gave myself a heart attack in the middle of the night. I was awaking thinking and I was like shit, did I save this chapter!? Thankfully I did and all is right in the world... for now. _Maniacal_ _laughter_ , _maniacal_ _laughter_. Oh yeah, I also have a few thing I forgot to address earlier...

1\. YES BITCHES! 70 FOLLOWERS AND LIKE 30 REVIEWS! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! (Mini dance party) Maybe too much... nope, seems about the right amount of enthusiasm, but then again that number of followers is more than the number of friends I have. Sigh.

2\. Ummm... I forget. Moving on!

3\. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hoped you guys liked reading it! Now is the time for any ideas or plot/scene ideas you would like me to write. Right now is ideal because I'll be rethinking things a bit over the summer while I have the free time. I know I want a few things to happen but I can possibly be convinced to rethink or add ideas...

4\. Sorry for editing or spelling mistakes, I finished this in a hurry.

Anyway thank everyone for their support, reviews and constructive criticism. Please remember to favourite, follow and review... or not, it's up to you. But if not what the hell are you doing here! Goodbye.

Love ya guys! :)

Annie XOXO


End file.
